Mashu Mashu no Mi
Introduction The Mashu Mashu no Mi (An abreviation of Mashumaru, meaning Marshmallow) is a Devil fruit used by Juggernaut of Demon organisation. It apparently allows the user to generate, control, and transform into Marshmallow. Appearance A black peach with pink spirals. Usage Notably, despite being Paramecia, this devil fruit has shown many logia like properties, and can be used defensively in the same way as a logia fruit. By rebuilding his entire body into marshmallow, Juggernaut is entirely unharmed by attacks, and can easily batter his opponents with heavy close range blows without fear of retribution. Juggernaut can also trap incoming attacks or opponents using sticky marshmallow, or seperate parts of his body and condense them into projectiles. Chunks of marshmallow that break off from his main body exhibit signs of at least rudimentary intelligence, and function independantly until they succeed in returning to Juggernaut. For reasons unknown, Juggernaut's metal mask always indicates the apparent central body, as the other pieces always reform around it rather than reabsorbing it, even when it is a relatively small piece. The reason for this is unknown. Strengths The Mashu Mashu no Mi, applied as it is by the Organization, has terrifying power, far beyond what might be expected of a seemingly inoccuous devil fruit. Juggernaut effectively has logia-like endurance and shapeshifting capacity, as well as the ability to seperate into multiple pieces as well. The interaction between this and Necros's Eda Eda no Mi result in an almost ovwhelming combination Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Shifting limbs: '''Juggernaut is able to form limbs of various kinds out of his marshmallow body at will, usually tentacles of various kinds. These can be aplied as weapons, swinging or launching them at opponents aggressively, as well as a method of trapping foes or dragging them around. Juggernaut can also use them to drag targetted objects directly into his body, either absorbing them or battering them at close range with heavy blows *'Internal reconfiguration: 'Being made of Marshmallow, Juggernaut is able to rearrange his internal structure into any patern or order he wishes. This can be used to rearange organs or muscles at will. It can also be used to reposition anything embedded or absorbed into Juggernaut, which apart from allowing him to draw them back out can also set him up to launch them as projectiles **'Debris armor: 'after absorbing a lot of debris or wreckage into his body, Juggernaut can sequester it all over his surface, whereupon it serves as rudimentary protective armor. This can also be used as a form of camoflage if necessary. *'Juggernaut detachment: 'Juggernaut is able to seperate off parts of his body, and can then either fire them as projectiles or simply drop them in place. Any pieces detached from his main body either act on their own or can be controlled remotely, shaping them into other beings or returning them to the main body. **'Web ball: 'after releasing a large round or formless detachment, Juggernaut can cause it to expand and then explode, scattering long thin tentacles in all directions. These sticky tentacles of marshmallow cling to everything they come into contact with. Juggernaut can then make the ball contract back into it's original shape, drawing in everything snared by it and gathering it together. This can be useful for gathering debris or trapping opponents. *'Juggernaut tree: 'Under some circumstances, Juggernaut will form his entire body into a large tree like structure, with roots and branches extending accross an entire battlefield over a wide area. Using his internal reconfiguration abilities, any part of himself can be sent to anywhere where the branches and roots reach, including his central core body represented by his mask. This also applies to anything embedded into his body, including debris, enemies, or even his allies. This effectively allows him to serve as a transportation network for the entire Organization, giving them control over the entire battlefield and an easy way to cover ground and react to threats. Often when this tree is established, Necros will use it as his own base of opperations, allowing Juggernaut to defend him while he supports the Organization through the creation of Juggernaut Chimera. *'Juggernaut Chimera: ' A combination technique with Necros and one of the most lethal techniques available to the Organization as a whole. While in close proximity to Juggernaut, Necros can use his Eda Eda no Mi powers to attach clusters of entirely new limbs and organs to Juggernaut. These manifest as extensions of Juggernaut, and, being part of his body, form out of marshmallow due to his devil fruit power. In addition to providing new mass for Juggernaut's transformations and other techniques, the new pieces can detach and act on their own. being composed of marshmallow, they are impossible to harm without the use of haki, making them extremely threatening. Furthermore, as long as Necros remains active he is able to repeatedly create more detachments, making them effectively limitless in number. **'Reabsorbtion: 'If Juggernaut's central body is injured, he can reabsorb any detached chimera nearby and form them into replacement parts, effectively repairing himself almost instantly, and continuing his attack. **'Demonic Overwhelming: '''In order to launch a final mass destructive assault, Juggernaut can gather all his detachments and chimera into a single place and reform them into one body. With Necros's additions as well as the other gathered mass, Juggernaut's reformed body is invariably huge even compared to his original form, and posesses destructive power to match, effortlessly battering down any defenses or obstacles, while seemingly shrugging off almost any attacks without reaction. This form is very rarely seen, and invariably results ultimately in the complete destruction of his opponent and their chosen shelter, often inflicting widespread devastation accross an entire island. Trivia *Juggernaut's ability to become a literal "Marshmallow Man" Is a reference to Gozer the gozarian from the Ghostbusters franchise. Category:Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit